


Undefined Identity

by Serenteli_fenlyx



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Romance Novel, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Novel, Omega Verse, Original Character(s), Shounen-ai, Yaoi
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:27:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24033508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenteli_fenlyx/pseuds/Serenteli_fenlyx
Kudos: 5





	1. Comienzo.

La discriminación es abundante por donde sea que vea y solo se puede sobrevivir con lo destacable, talento innato que uno posee, trabajando duro para poder destacar del resto y de este modo no ser dejados de lado, así es como se describe el mundo en el que se vive el día con el día pero… ¿Y si aún son más difíciles ?, incluso la gente común, la gente general siendo despreciada por un nuevo tipo de raza superior:   
  
Alfas y Omegas   
  
Una subdivisión más allá de un humano común donde incluso el sumiso tiene más poder que la gente ajena al género quien gana un pulso su estatus con talento y empeño, al final, todo queda en segundo plano pues ya supone un destino marcado desde el momento en el que se te es definido tu genero secundario, sin posibilidad de triunfar en un plano superior donde puedas ser el líder pues los alfas tienen declarado este papel. Los omegas incluso son marcados con mayor estatus al resto, solo por debajo de sus contrapartes dominantes debido a su naturaleza de poder percibido y utilizar sus feromonas libremente a pesar de ocupar el papel de sumisión en cualquier plano pero… ¿Y los betas? … Aquella gente común anteriormente mencionada, ¿Qué papel puedes desempeñar cuando terminas ocupando la minoría del mundo? ¿Qué no puede percibir de manera completa la realidad y existencia de todo lo que les rodean, ¿Qué podría comprender de un entorno invisible ?, en definitiva una vida triste para querer desarrollar porque no puedes cambiar los papeles y diferir ante el impuesto, completamente ciego y atado de manos, variable un lisiado a comparación de quien puede utilizar tus sentido faltantes ...  
  
… O al menos ese problema que vendrá siendo el caso.

  
Herbert Bergfalk era reconocido por ser el mayor distribuidor de supresores y variedad de medicamentos diversos tanto para omegas como para alfas, considerado con gran poder en el mundo, incluso dividendo su empresa en más líneas dedicadas a todo tipo de atenciones para el género secundario, al tanto de bajas y aumentos en cada tipo de área y producto, incluso podría llegar a tener complicidad y pedidos por parte de grandes poderes del bajo mundo, mas allá de lo correcto y aun así respetado y un alfa muy codiciado. Carismático, amable, un aroma fuerte y de gran porte, un líder ejemplar que cualquier beta u omega aspiraría tener como pareja, sin embargo, era bien sabido que a pesar de ser discreto con sus relaciones al final era bastante caprichoso y libre de ataduras. Tomando todo lo que le era deseado, simplemente escogía alguien medianamente agradable como pareja y terminaba por acostarse una sola noche por mera diversión, de este modo solo dejaba la correspondiente compensación para después dejarles ir, aunque realmente no era tan extraño para alguien de su posición y género o al menos el que era conocido públicamente.   
  
Herbert efectivamente era un alfa en la actualidad pero también se le daba por ser un omega en algunas ocasiones, por su puesto, de esto nadie estaba enterado y mucho menos su género de nacimiento original.   
  
Un beta.   
  
  
— Director Bergfalk, la documentación para el evento de la siguiente semana esta lista, también parece que todas las demás empresas han aceptado y confirmado asistencia aunque necesitamos que apruebe los permisos para el espacio rentable de estacionamiento. — Un asistente de perfil bajo pero bastante competente parecía estar al tanto de todo tipo de proyectos en la empresa, por esto mismo se le notaba un poco acelerado en cuanto evento grandes se trataran pues su director era por demás exigente ante el concepto de perfección aunque era curioso, pues tareas importantes no se le estaban siendo encargadas a un alfa o un omega, si no a un beta cosa la cual era poco común pero también con bastante sentido pues no sentiría atracción por alguien tan cercano ni el instinto por ser superior se haría presente si fuesen del mismo género. —   
  
— Puedes dejarlo en la mesa central, me ocupare cuanto antes pero también necesito un reporte de cada persona que asistirá, también me gustaría saber qué tipo de perfil poseen, lo dejo en tus manos. — Instruyo con claridad y serenidad mientras reacomodaba un poco sus mangas. —   
  
— Lo hare de inmediato, pero perdone mi atrevimiento… ¿No es acaso un poco exagerado haber comprado todo un espacio para este evento?, en realidad con solo rentarlo hubiese sido suficiente y ahora debe ocuparse de más cosas que aun principio.   
  
— Tener un sitio para eventos es una gran ventaja, aun si no vuelve a utilizarse para sentido de negocios con esta magnitud, puede incluso utilizarse para futuras convenciones o promocionar la marca, mientras mayor expansión tengamos será mejor, además, se tiene suficientes fondos para poder mantener el sitio en pie, es solo un inmueble más y ahora mismo hay cosas más importantes por las cuales preocuparse, cuento contigo para lo que te pedí ahora por favor, dame unos momentos, necesito atender algunas llamadas y comenzar mi “tarea” con la documentación que has traído. — Aquel asistente solo necesito de esta indicación para depositar los documentos en la mesa y acto seguido retirarse de la solitaria oficina del “Alfa” el cual parecía estar esperando varios minutos asegurándose de que no se encontrara más en el sitio.   
  
La mayor parte de su tiempo parecía estar siempre encerrado y las veces que salía no se sabía con exactitud donde se encontraría, era casi como si fuese un fantasma, cosa contradictoria pues su buena actitud sociable y posición empresarial lo convertían en un gran foco de atención, era extraño pero no era algo que fuese de inquietar para el resto pues a pesar de lo anteriormente mencionado, el público solo creía que quizá era reservado ante asuntos personales o vida privada, de este modo el resto tomaba cierto respeto y distancia con este gran líder de empresas millonarias.   
  
En realidad si debía atender asuntos más importantes pero no con relación al trabajo. Herbert busco entre sus prendas y de este modo saco un pequeño frasco de su saco el cual parecía tener un contenido ilegible aunque no aparentaba ser alcohol. Destapo la pequeña botella y la tomo por completo asegurándose de haber bebido hasta la última gota, después la regreso a la bolsa interior de entre sus prendas y con ello podía notarse más tranquilo que antes regresando a sus actividades diarias.   
  
  
El tiempo había transcurrido y tanto el papeleo como los planes iban tomando un curso adecuado según lo planeado, de este modo la tan esperada reunión mencionada por su asistente se llevó acabo, reuniendo millones de empresas para el reporte más grande en avances para el género secundario hasta ahora, yendo desde medicamentos para soportar más el aroma de las feromonas, perfumes, parches para disfrazar el aroma e incluso cosas inclinadas por el lado incorrecto pero tapadas con un supuesto uso “adecuado” los cuales eran incitadores del celo instantáneo pero la realidad es que en este evento se encontraba tanto lo bueno como lo malo y no había discriminación ante nada, solo gente negociando ideas e imponiendo quien iba en lo más alto de acuerdo a sus logros.   
  
Por su puesto la mayoría de empresarios pertenecían a la categoría de “Alfas” aunque uno que otro omega estaba presente con la condición de que para el evento todos tomaran como medida principal no estar cercas de su periodo de celo, de este modo no significaría problemas para el desarrollo de las presentaciones. En cuanto a betas, desde que Herbert tomo la delantera como una persona influyente que contrataba de preferencia a los pertenecientes a este género, termino tomando fuerza la idea de que estos estuviesen presentes en el ámbito laboral a manera de un buen rango pero solo limitados a trabajos de asistencia, de este modo, la cantidad de esta gente era casi igualitaria a la cantidad de alfas en el lugar.   
  
— Director Bergfalk, parece ser que solo faltan 4 invitados por llegar, en tanto a la organización del lugar, parece estar todo listo, solo es cuestión de esperar, ¿Desea que haga alguna modificación? — Como siempre, aquel asistente parecía ser diligente y capaz tratando de mantener bajo control la situación de acuerdo a las indicaciones de su jefe.   
  
— Estate al tanto de los invitados faltantes, dame una copia de la lista e indícame quienes son, no es bueno llegar tarde en un evento tan grande. — Una clara sonrisa de satisfacción parecía estar plasmada en su rostro mientras degustaba un poco fino vino en mano.   
  
— Es probable que tuviesen imprevistos, dos de ellos son extranjeros, otro tiene oficinas y residencia muy alejadas de aquí y el último parece que tuvieron un cambio repentino con respecto a su asistencia.   
  
— ¿Hmm?, ¿Qué clase de cambios?   
  
— Parece ser que ocurrió una desgracia y el dueño falleció hace apenas unos días, no se data demasiada información pues al parecer la familia lo ha mantenido todo en discreción, además, de que no llevan muchos años en la industria así que son los que menos presencia imponen comparados con el resto de aquí.   
  
— ¿Pero aun así han confirmado asistencia?, supongo que deben estar aprovechando una oportunidad para ganar gente, entonces dime, ¿Quién remplazara al difunto?   
  
— Parece ser que un hijo suyo, tampoco se hablaba mucho de el pero fue el que se eligió para dirigir la empresa por indicaciones que dejo antes de morir y como los cambios fueron tan inesperados, tampoco sabemos con exactitud el género al que pertenece pues solo se ha registrado el de su padre, aunque hay rumores de que pueda ser un omega, se toma más fuerza aquellos donde mencionan es un alfa por su carácter y actitud.   
  
— ¿Es problemático?   
  
— No realmente, es todo lo contrario, parece tener buenos modales según lo que se me informo pero recomiendan no provocarle, supongo que es complicado.   
  
— La información la conseguiste de “Ezra”, ¿Verdad?, espera tener un buen pago y entrega paquetes a medias, pero podremos arreglarlo después, ah, solo debemos estar atentos, si hay alguna problemática lo arreglaremos de inmediato y se tomara nota con respecto a todo tipo de información que se pueda obtener, ¿Esta bien?   
  
— De acuerdo… Esta es la lista con toda la información, me retirare por ahora director. — De manera rápida lo requerido fue entregada y el eficiente beta se retiró mientras Herbert soltaba un leve suspiro fastidiado.   
  
Aquel asistente siempre parecía estar al servicio del tan destacable alfa de manera leal, incluso funcionando a veces como un gran confidente, siendo comparable a la actitud de un perro competente que siempre ayuda a su amo, otros tomarían esta relación como algo particular pero la realidad era que aquel beta con el nombre de “Nadir”, estaba por demás agradecido con el director para el que trabajaba pues la situación anterior en la que se encontraba tenia complicaciones para vivir de manera decente a carencia de oportunidades por su condición de género secundario y a pesar que en ambos existía cierta confianza para funcionar de manera dinámica, Herbert nunca había llamado a su asistente Nadir por su nombre.   
  
Media hora había transcurrido sin señales del invitado “Particular”, hasta que finalmente alguien parecía haber captado la atención de muchos de los presentes, tanto alfas como omegas se mostraban curiosos ante una nueva presencia destacable. Un hombre omega apenas un poco más grande que la estimación promedio para los de su género y a pesar de poseer un rostro suave y dulce, también brindaba un aire de precaución pareciendo ser alguien con limites hasta cierto punto, incluso dando la idea de poseer un gran carácter oculto detrás de aquellos gratos y buenos modales que se mostraban ante el resto de los invitados. Cabello arreglado, inclinado a ser castaño oscuro y detalles dorados si pegaba contra la luz, piel pálida pero con leves toques rosados destacando incluso un poco la nariz y grandes ojos color verde, tan intensos que el solo verlos provocaba querer perderse un largo rato solo para poder admirarlos, como si desearas nadar dentro de aquellos destellantes cristales brillantes, una persona por demás hermosa que se encontraba en un punto de difícil distinción de su género de no ser gracias a su suavizado aroma que le delataba.   
  
Ye Yu era su nombre, anunciado para el resto de presentes como el nuevo líder de la pequeña compañía de su padre dedicada a la diversidad de inhibidores contra celo del alfa y omega, además de una nueva integración de productos con propósito de ser “Objetos para lazos entre géneros”, la cual sería el tema a exponer como uno de los últimos elementos en el evento.   
  
— Realmente eres un omega muy lindo, quedar desprotegido de esta manera y estar a cargo tan repentinamente de algo con tanto peso… Lamento mucho tu perdida, espero que no te sientas abrumado. — Al parecer una de las tantas mujeres omega en el grupo de personas intentaba consolar al recién llegado, Ye Yu por su puesto, atendía con una linda y tierna sonrisa, completamente suave y educada para corresponder todo gesto de interés del resto.   
  
— Esta bien, me he encontrado mucha gente agradable y eso me ha ayudado bastante, intentare dar lo mejor y sacar adelante el negocio de mi padre, aunque ahora mismo seguramente no sé que estoy haciendo con exactitud. — Una pequeña risa inocente escapo a manera de suavizar su respuesta a lo último.   
  
— Es una pena y un tanto extraño que tu padre nunca hablara de un hijo tan agraciado, llegue a verle en algunas contadas reuniones locales pero nunca comentaba nada al respecto más que de tu hermana quien es un alfa al parecer, ¿No es así? — Ahora un alfa parecía querer integrarse a la conversación con mirada interesada en el omega presente.   
  
— Mi padre era alguien reservado y no le gustaba demasiado involucrar su vida privada con el negocio, mi hermana es más destacable pues ella decidió ir y tomar un negocio aparte dedicándose a la creación de moda así que es lógico que se escuche más de ella y también explica porque termine siendo el que maneja la compañía, supongo que al final solo fueron una serie de acontecimientos complicados. — El tono educado aún era vivido pero la suavidad se había alejado un poco, incluso tomando ligeramente un poco más de seriedad y rudeza aunque aún que no era demasiado destacable o algo que presentara una incomodidad para el alfa.   
  
La conversación parecía proseguir con naturalidad alrededor de otros tres alfas y dos omegas, un ambiente relajado a simple vista, pero la realidad es que todo estaba lleno de intereses y buenas relaciones solo por la obtención de un beneficio en el medio.   
  
— En verdad suena a algo muy duro, ser un omega solitario sin la ayuda de nadie, sin duda eres alguien digno de admirar, ¿Pero no crees que es mejor tener a alguien a tu….   
  
— Presidente Ye Yu es bueno verle por aquí, tardo bastante en llegar y temía que al final no estuviera con nosotros, pero es una alegría que no fuese así, incluso parece estar cómodo con el resto, permítame presentarme, soy Herbert Berkfalt, es un gusto conocerlo finalmente y darle la bienvenida.   
  
Por supuesto, el invitado “Particular”, finalmente estaba presente y Herbert no desaprovechaba la oportunidad, de este modo, termino interrumpiendo a mitad de la conversación y tomo la delantera para presentarse. A principios, parecía que Ye Yu estaba por reaccionar con una leve sensación de disgusto pero por alguna razón, al momento mirar de frente a su contrario termino por quedar en blanco. Por parte de Herbert también parecía estar sorprendido, sin saber porque al observar aquellos ojos esmeralda habían provocado que incluso el terminara embobado. Un leve sonrojo parecía estar presente en el rostro de Ye Yu y apenas había logrado reaccionar lo suficiente para poder extender su mano y ofrecerla como gesto de saludo al contrario pues este la había ofrecido primero, aunque al hacerlo realmente parecía tener cierto comportamiento huraño.   
  
— Es un gusto conocerlo… Usted es el dueño promotor del evento, ¿No es así? — “Un gusto”, realmente no sonaba del todo sincero pues incluso había enfurruñado levemente la nariz. El resto de alfas también parecían haberse llevado cierto sentimiento de molestia ante la llegada del director y sin decir nada más terminaron alejándose renunciando a la conversación con el omega de hermosos ojos, en tanto al resto de omegas restantes solo observaron unos minutos antes retirarse por igual pero aun curiosas con la escena que se estaba desarrollando.   
  
— Ah… Si… Es así… — Palabras vagas y torpes fueron lanzadas, sin embargo rápidamente recobro la compostura tosiendo solo un par de veces antes. — Parece que termine arruinando su buen ambiente, una disculpa por ello, según tengo entendido, termino sustituyendo a su padre, mi más sentido pésame pero si presenta algún problema o dudas durante el evento, puede venir y consultarme.   
  
— Muchas gracias por el ofrecimiento, es una persona amable por ello lo tomare en cuenta y una disculpa, pero debo atender algunos asuntos importantes para preparar mi presentación final.   
  
Herbert había logrado recomponerse tomando su buen porte al cual se estaba acostumbrado pero por parte de Ye Yu a pesar de mostrar una calmada sonrisa y agradables modales, termino por cortar de lleno la conversación apresurándose a retirarse.   
  
— … Ese aroma…   
  
Las horas comenzaron a avanzar y finalmente la ronda de presentaciones había iniciado faltando tan solo 2 invitados restantes los cuales no parecían tener indicios de llegar. Ye Yu tomo una mesa alejada del resto pero al final termino llena con alguna de las personas con las cuales había conversado anteriormente aunque no le significaba gran problema pues se encontraba más relajado que antes o cuando menos eso había sido las primeras 3 horas…   
  
— Parece ser que te ha interesado nuestro director, ¿No es así?   
  
— ¿Mmm?, Oh, no… no en lo absoluto, es solo que me pareció peculiar que saludara a alguien como yo sin nada especial, después de todo llegue tarde y aun con ello se tomó la molestia de ofrecerme ayuda a ubicarme, supongo es muy detallado con respecto a la organización de este tipo de eventos.   
  
— ¿Es así?, oh, entonces me alegra escucharlo, creí que en verdad estabas interesado pues desde hace un rato has estado soltando un agradable aroma, ¿No tienes pareja verdad?, eso significa que puedes ofrecerme una oportunidad.   
  
— Que atrevido movimiento el ser tan directo, hay una buena cantidad de omegas aquí, sería mejor que eligieras uno con más clase y de mejor posición.   
  
Desde que había ocurrido el encuentro con Herbert, Ye Yu había estado despidiendo lentamente una suave cantidad de feromonas a lo largo del salón, casi no era perceptible pero con el pasar del tiempo se convertía cada vez en algo más denso aunque tolerable, apenas estaba siendo una equivalencia de una esencia ligera colocada en manos, sin embargo, Ye Yu presentaba ya algunas molestias pues la razón de que el aroma no fuese más fuerte, era porque lo estaba controlando a como dé lugar, cada vez más mareado y con calor a pesar de estar haciendo un frio de muerte pues la temporada de invierno apenas había comenzado, solo podía encontrarle una explicación.   
  
Su celo se había adelantado.   
  
Por su puesto, había tenido un control extraordinario hasta ahora, pero pronto terminaría tomando un límite y todavía no era su turno para poder dar su presentación, a pesar de ser una empresa dedicada a la venta de inhibidores, los que requería no los poseía en mano en ese instante pues nunca había sido adelantado su celo y probar pedir a alguno de los invitados seria experimentar sin saber que consecuencias traería o cuanto tomaría en hacer efecto, al final solo podía sentarse a esperar y tratar de mantener la compostura a pesar del suceso inesperado.   
  
— Los que se arriesgan más en la vida son los que obtienen más recompensas, además, ¿No crees que estas siendo un poco cruel?, el resto de omegas no me interesan, tu eres mucho más lindo al resto y en tanto a la posición, no me interesa demasiado, de todas maneras yo ya poseo un buen puesto donde no es problema si me fijo en alguien de rango inferior, ¿No te interesa probar aunque sea un poco?   
  
El mentón de Ye Yu fue tomado mientras una mano comenzaba a deslizarse alrededor de su cintura, pero de manera rápida, ambas manos fueron capturadas con fuerza y retiradas con una expresión “Gentil” por parte el omega.   
  
— Me temo que no estoy interesado, una disculpa pero creo que me retirare unos momentos.   
  
— OYE…—   
  
Aquel alfa parecía tener intenciones de ir en búsqueda del omega, sin embargo, termino siendo bloqueado por alguien familiar y de este modo logro escapar dejando un suave rastro de aroma en el camino.   
  
— Lo siento, pero me temo uno de nuestros invitados parece que tiene algunos problemas que atender, no deseo un mal ambiente para los presentes aquí, así que por favor, absténgase de provocar discusiones, yo me encargare de ayudarle, por lo pronto espero tenga una buena estancia en el evento, me retiro.   
  
Una agradable sonrisa acompañado de un buen porte, un peinado relajado yendo un poco hacia tras en dirección izquierda y un elegante traje azul marino era quien se había mostrado ante el alfa ansioso, nuevamente se trataba de Herbert que después de su aclaración, termino por seguir el suave rastro de Ye Yu dejando disgustado al invitado pero finalmente se había rendido en la búsqueda del omega.   
  
El aroma encaminaba hasta habitaciones solitarias fuera de los límites planteados para el evento, lo más probable es que estarían destinadas a ser parte de almacenes o habitación de invitados en un futuro si así se deseaba. El aroma era denso, una fuerte combinación de vainilla y licor dulce arrasaba con todo en el lugar, Ye Yu se encontraba luchando fuertemente con el calor y dolor de su cuerpo mientras se recargaba con pesar contra una de las paredes teniendo dificultades para respirar adecuadamente, agobiante, desesperante, no lograba pensar en una peor situación que en la que se encontraba, o al menos eso creía hasta que la intrusión de un alfa indeseado se hizo presente frente a él.   
  
— Se indicó que no debían presentarse omegas si estaban en periodo de celo y ahora estas provocando problemas, ¿Por qué no has utilizado supresores?, actuando de este modo en verdad parece que estas tratando de conseguir o seducir a algún alfa con buena posición, eso ayudaría bastante a tu empresa, ¿No es así?   
  
Herbert lo había encontrado y el aroma nublaba el buen juicio que tenía pues su nariz se había saturado, incluso cuando ingreso parecía haber recibido un fuerte golpe y de manera instintiva buscaba la compañía de Ye Yu quien a pesar de estar adolorido, una fuerte mirada agresiva fue dirigida a su contrario como si intentara dar la idea que debía estar alerta y no acercarse más, incluso intentando hablar pero por desgracia inútil pues ni eso podía lograr dejando escapar un gemido reprimido y de inmediato sustituido por un agresivo gruñido al sentirse indefenso mientras arrugaba la nariz. El alfa en cambio se encontraba aun inmutable pues sus instintos le indicaban ir detrás de quien le evitaba con recelo.   
  
— ¿No puedes hablar?, ¿Sera que incluso olvidaste los inhibidores?, pero me temo que no puedo dejarte de este modo… Si te hago un favor ahora, me lo agradecerás mas tarde, ¿No es así? — La seriedad en sus palabras seguía presente, como si en verdad estuviese siendo consciente de lo estaba diciendo pero su comportamiento agradable se había esfumado por completo, más frio e indiferente era lo que podía describirle con exactitud mientras su mirada parecía estarse perdiendo mientras incluso el comenzaba a tener problemáticas para respirar adecuadamente y antes de que pudiese notarlo, ya había atrapado con fuerza el brazo del contrario quien se encontraba al parecer débil.   
  
— … Suelta… — Hablo con debilidad y cansancio pero aun con ello no parecía que su contrario estuviese por ceder.   
  
— No hablaste antes cuando te lo pedí y ahora quieres hacerlo, me molesta. — Con arrebato después de expresar su enfado tomo con fuerza el rostro de Ye Yu impidiéndole mover nuevamente su boca pero antes de que el alfa pudiese hacer otro movimiento, fue sorprendido por algo impactante, al punto de que incluso lo había hecho regresar a sus 5 sentidos de inmediato en señal de alerta. Grandes ojos verdes le venían observando con extremo salvajismo, casi como si de una bestia furiosa se tratara, alistada para atacar en cualquier momento y hundir profundamente sus dientes en el cuello de su víctima y así trozarlo en varias partes, tan profunda e inevitable… era imposible querer apartar la mirada pues aquellos ojos ya habían terminado por tragarte completamente, lo cual había sido fatal. La “Bestia” o “Animal salvaje”, ya se había lanzado para atacar pues una fuerte patada se hizo presente en el estómago de Herbert llegando a incluso a sacar todo el aire que pudiese tener y sin dar oportunidad a la defensa Ye Yu remato dando otro gran golpe en el tobillo de su agresor provocando que este llegara a caerse pues el brazo que había sido tomado con fuerza, fue jalado hacia abajo y levantado nuevamente para terminar contra su espalda. Parecía estar dominado por completo, incluso después una fuerte mordida fue depositada en la muñeca de Herbert liberado de inmediato a Ye Yu por el dolor, pero quien imaginaria que terminaría siendo girado bruscamente para quedar frente a frente, pues esto significaría una oportunidad de ataque o eso debería haber sido pues ya se había adelantado a los hechos y apuntaba firmemente con un pequeño revolver a la cabeza de Herbert impidiendo todo movimiento.   
  
La ira en sus ojos era clara y aquellas brillantes esmeraldas parecían brillar más que nunca mientras respiraba de manera frenética, tambaleante y con el rostro completamente enrojecido, era como si este salvaje animal defendiera su espacio a muerte a pesar de ya estar cansado, pues seguía firme en su posición.   
  
Herbert estaba sin palabras, encontrar apenas a alguien parecido al que se encontraba frente a él era prácticamente imposible, siendo tan frenético e incluso más agresivo que un propio alfa, estando en celo y aun así oponerse a como dé lugar al instinto, yendo incluso más allá y pelear contra su opuesto a quien debería haber reaccionado por el aroma siendo ridículamente resistente, este fuerte oponente, era quien estaba parado de frente apuntándole sin vacilar y tal imagen lo había dejado sin palabras.   
  
Por primera vez había perdido.   
  
Y contra un omega… pero… ¿Por qué la escena la encontraba tan familiar?


	2. Encuentro.

Un omega apuntando contra un alfa era impensable, inclusive irreal si se agregaba el hecho de que uno de ellos se encontraba a inicios de su celo, pero aun así, más que una mirada lasciva, presentaba una expresión feroz, lista para atacar en cualquier instante, alerta a cualquier indicio de movimiento para poder defenderse si ese debiera ser el caso.   
  
Herbert seguía atónito pero al mismo tiempo confundido pues la situación no dejaba de parecerle particularmente familiar, aunque no sabía exactamente a que con exactitud.   
  
— ¿No crees que es un poco imprudente apuntar al director que dirige todo este evento? — Declaro el alfa de manera divertida y segura, sin embargo, por parte de Ye Yu permanecía indiferente ante la amenaza.    
  
— También sería imprudente por su parte si menciona algo de lo acontecido, ¿No sería malo para su reputación si se enteraran que casi estuvo al borde violar un omega?   
  
— O podría decir que cierto omega con empresa de bajo estatus y solitario estuvo tratando de seducirme en una habitación cerrada para así poder obtener beneficios pero por desgracia no le funciono y un intento desesperado para poder escapar y poseer al menos unas cuantas migajas, acusa de manera descarada a un director de primera categoría.    
  
La expresión de Ye Yu parecía tensarse lo cual provoco satisfacción en Herbert pues el sentimiento de haber salido victorioso era lo que más disfrutaba, sin embargo, esa alegría no duraría demasiado con la carta inesperada de su oponente para atacar. — ¿Esta seguro que desea contar esa versión de la historia?   
  
— ¿? — Una expresión confundida se hizo evidente.    
  
— Podría ser el caso, en verdad podría ser que un omega viniera a seducirle y solo es una víctima más de los estragos de las feromonas, es algo natural, pero usted es quien tiene mayor reconocimiento por ser un alfa ejemplar entre todos, alguien quien se supone puede soportar cualquier problemática que se le presente pero con ese tipo de explicación que está pensando dar, ¿No sería lo mismo a que si una prostituta lo hubiese vencido?, por mi parte no hay problema el ser reconocido de esa forma pero con usted es una historia diferente, tener una debilidad tan evidente… ¿No le hace un blanco fácil para el resto de alfas y omegas?, ¿No significa que cualquiera podría pasar por sobre de usted si un simple omega sin gran posición logro vencerle?, caer ante las feromonas… ¿No sería perjudicial para ambos si alguien se llegase a enterar?.    
  
Herbert no esperaba recibir un golpe de regreso y menos que este fuera tan certero, en realidad no había considerado esa posibilidad, aun si nadie creyera en las palabras de un omega sin nada de importante, por supuesto que las especulaciones y opiniones vendrían por todas partes, tal vez sería considerado inocente pues era muy normal que alguien de su posición se le intentara seducir, pero haber caído en el juego de su contrario, efectivamente significaría que en realidad no era un alfa de tan buen calibre como se solía presentar y pronto mucha gente tomaría ventaja de ello, siendo un blanco débil lo cual sería demasiado problemático. Al final no pudo más que limitarse a quedarse callado y presentarse molesto pues había perdido en todos los sentidos.    
  
Ye Yu, seguía apuntando pero su vista ya estaba nublada, no podía ver adecuadamente, jadeando como loco negándose a perder el control aunque era más que claro el cómo estaba al borde de colapsar. Tardando en reaccionar y con su aroma esparciéndose aún más, bajo el arma y se retiró a gran velocidad de la escena, dejando a Herbert perdido, tratando de relajarse pues aun debía presentar y organiza el resto del evento.   
  
Al final no había sido capaz de mostrar el nuevo producto y hacer crecer a la empresa, todo había sido un desastre, ahora Ye Yu se encontraba corriendo hasta la salida mientras su hermana a quien había llamado antes del incidente, esperaba a por él en un automóvil en la parte trasera, pero apenas fue visto por ella, cayo de golpe contra el frio piso, arrodillado y rascando con fuerza el suelo, llenando toda el área con su aroma de manera penetrante. La alfa preocupada se aproximó a tratar de levantarle pero a medio camino termino por cubrirse de inmediato con un paño pues sus feromonas eran demasiado fuertes casi al punto de asfixiarle.    
  
— ¡¿Qué demonios te ha ocurrido?! — Para suerte de ambos, las feromonas no podían hacer efecto entre los que eran de su propia sangre, pero eso no impedía que si era demasiado la saturación, podría llegar a ser molesto o incluso sentirse algo enfermo.    
  
Ante los efectos del celo, Ye Yu comenzaba a quejarse cada vez más mientras se le podía sentir que estaba ardiendo, algo que le desconcertó demasiado a su hermana pues nunca se había presentado en una situación tan extrema, nunca se había adelantado su celo y mucho menos había sido de esta manera tan salvaje y abundante. Tomando un cubre bocas de entre su bolsillo, evadió aunque fuera en menor medida el aroma de este modo logro alzar a su desesperado hermano y lo coloco dentro del vehículo en la parte trasera, permitiéndole movilizarse para buscar una jeringa entre su bolso y comenzar a inyectar el supresor en la parte superior izquierda del cuello. Un gemido salió por la sensibilidad pero minutos después a pesar de seguir con las molestias, estas se habían reducido un poco, dejando que al menos pudiese encogerse y aferrarse al sillón buscando relajarse.    
  
La alfa al notar el leve cambio, procedió a ir por la parte delantera y arrancar de inmediato para retirarse, dejando los planes hechos un desastre.    
  
Semanas transcurrieron desde el evento y a pesar de haber tenido ese pequeño incidente, nadie lo había notado ni tampoco ocasiono molestias para los que fueron invitados. Herbert estableció relaciones y armo nuevos contratos con empresas de verdadero avance en productos que se habían exhibido, todos muy diversos, pero solo invirtiendo en muy pocos pues no gustaba de valorar trabajo mediocre. A pesar de la cantidad de tiempo que había avanzado, seguía pensando una y otra vez en aquel momento donde un omega había ganado contra él, su orgullo se sentía herido lo que por su puesto provoco que todo el tiempo se sintiese irritado, reteniéndose de buscar más información pues solo le daría más importancia a una pequeña hormiga que no debía valer la pena buscar con tantos pendientes urgentes que poseía en fila.    
  
— Director Berkfalt traigo lo reportes que me encomendó, junto con el nuevo catálogo de productos que se piensan integrar, además una nueva petición llego. — Una gran pila de documentación venia cubriendo el rostro de Nadir el cual termino por depositar en el escritorio principal.   
  
— ¿Petición?    
  
— Sí, al parecer uno de los invitados no pudo exponer su producto el día del evento, creo que podría ser aquellos que no tuvieron la oportunidad de presentarse debido a la lejanía, solicitan una reunión con usted y la oportunidad de poder trabajar y aprender un poco. — Un pequeño y modesto sobre sellado fue entregado directamente en la mano de Herbert quien parecía mostrarse con un perfil altivo y divertido por la propuesta.    
  
— Si desean aprender algo, sería bueno que aprendieran lo esencial de llegar a tiempo, pues aquellos que no pueden ni si quiera presentarse no se verán muy favorecidos, ¿Qué productos son los que promueven?, dudo mucho que sea algo interesante o lo necesitemos. — El sobre comenzó a ser abierto con cuidado con toda la información de su solicitante, pero ignorado de momento para poder escuchar al beta con respecto su pregunta.    
  
— En realidad es una línea que no manejamos en lo absoluto, son productos para “Lazos” de omegas y betas.    
  
— … ¿Lazos mencionaste? — Le sonaba tremendamente conocido, en realidad este producto si había sido anunciado para el final del evento pero su representante se había retirado antes de poder ser exhibido. Rápidamente comenzó a buscar entre los documentos y para su sorpresa el nombre de aquel omega estaba escrito entre la información contenida.    
  
\- "Objetos para la creación de lazos entre géneros", es en realidad la temática más acertada, director. - Una tercera voz similarmente unida a la conversación, Ye Yu había entrado en una escena con su imagen habitual linda y educada a la que estaba tan familiarizado con mostrar al resto. - Una disculpa, pero programe una cita con anterioridad y fue aceptada, la amable señorita de afuera me dijo que no tenía problemas si entraba a su oficina porque me dijo que se había desocupado y podría brindarme unos pocos minutos, aunque si llegó a importunar , me retirare cuanto antes. - Una sonrisa agraciada, gentil e inocente típica de un omega irradiaba en toda su persona, pero Herbert en cambio se seleccionó aún más disgustado que antes, era el rostro que menos deseaba ver en el mundo en ese instante pero de repente una idea llego,   
  
\- No ha importado en lo absoluto, puede tomar asiento, con gusto lo atenderé de inmediato, dígame, ¿Qué desea hablar director Ye Yu?


End file.
